plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Total Drama : Heroes vs Villains
Hosts Host : Rachel , Co-host : Dora , Co-host : Mariah 'Judges' Rachel and Dora are juges.Every contestant can get max 40 points.(20 points from Dora and 20 points from Rachel). Sponsor: Idżabella with cucamber taste 'Teams' *Team Villains *Team Heroes Contestants #Leanne (Voted off) #Madison (Voted off) #Ania (Quit) #Maryvette (Eliminated) #Clara - (Finalist) #Tiffani (Voted off) #Monique (Eliminated) #Mandi - runner-up #Mike (Voted off) #Amy (Eliminated) #Samantha (Eliminated) #Catherine (Disqualified) #Vicky (Eliminated) #Grace (Voted off) #'Serena - WINNER' #Russel (Eliminated) #Alexia (Eliminated) 183px-193px-Leanne by cavi74.png|Leanne : ELIMINATED 100-pxMadisonhgh.png|Madison : ELIMINATED Official_ania's_design.png|Ania : ELIMINATED Maryvette_74_(1).png|Maryvette : ELIMINATED ClaraTurningAround.png|Clara : ELIMINATED Tiffani.png|Tiffani : ELIMINATED MoniqueN.png|Monique : ELIMINATED Mandi.png|Mandi : runner-up Mike.png|Mike : ELIMINATED New amy.png|Amy : ELIMINATED Samantha by cavi74.png|Samantha : ELIMINATED Catherine.png|Catherine : ELIMINATED 126px-Vickyy.png|Vicky : ELIMINATED Grace.png|Grace : ELIMINATED Serena.png|Serena : WINNER Owen LoverTDWT .jpg|Russel : ELIMINATED Alexia Stand.png|Alexia : ELIMINATED Heroes vs villans.png|Group Foto 'ELIMINATION TABLE' ' ' ' ' 1st episode *Challange : You must look like a Policeman. *Winner: Team Villains *Loser: Team Heroes *Bottom 2: TBA *Voted off: TBA ClaraLaPolicia.PNG|Clara - 40/40 Grace PoliceWoman.png|Grace - 18/40 Russel Police.png|Russel - 21/40 183px-193px-Leannefdgegd by cavi74.png|Leanne - 28/40 100-pxMadisonhghggg.png|Madison - 25/40 Policevicky.jpg|Vicky - 28/40 Maryvettepolice.png|Maryvette - 31/40 Serenapolice.png|Serena - 40/40 Ana911.png|Ania - 30/40 donthappybirthday.png|Catherine - 13/40 Samantha_by_cavi7j4.png|Samantha - 22/40 Mikepolice.png|Mike - 34 Voting *'Mandi : Grace' *'Maryvetter : Grace' *'Mike : Mandi ' *'Samantha : Grace' 2nd Episode *CHALLANGE : Your contestant must look like thief. *Winner : Team Villains *Loser : Team Heroes *Bottom 2: - *Eliminated : Catherine (disqualified) Serenatheif.jpg|Serena - 40/40 MandiRobber.png|Mandi - 38/40 Vik.jpg|Vicky - 25/40 Maryvette Thief.png|Maryvette - 34/40 TiffaniRobber.png|Tiffani - 38/40 183px-193px-Leanne by cavi7488.png|Leanne - 20/40 MikeThief.png|Mike - 35/40 Russel Thief.png|Russel - 15/40 ClaraTurninigAround.png|Clara - 33/40 ttt.png|Ania - 34/40 Samanthamk.png|Samantha - 30/40 Catherines.png|Catherine - 10/40 Voting (votes are delited): ' *'Maryvette : Vicky *'Samantha : Amy' *'Vicky : Amy' 3rd Episode *Challange : You must look like Super Hero *Winner : Team Villains *Loser: Team Heroes *Eliminated: Monique (Injured) 116px-Carly.png|Leanne - 20/40 Mandisuper.png|Mandi - 40/40 Super serena.png|Serena - 39/40 Maryvette MegaWomen.png|Maryvette - 32/40 130px-1sdd.png|Madison - 25/40 Herovicky.jpg|Vicky - 27/40 Russel Hero.png|Russel - 13/40 ClaraLunaChica.png|Clara - 40/40 Ania-3rdep.png|Ania - 38/40 Amy Super.png|Amy-AFTER TIME 4th Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like a Devil :D *Winner : Team Villains *Loser : Team Heroes *Bottom 2: Amy *Eliminated : Russel Serenadevil.png|Serena - 40/40 LE.png|Leanne - 25/40 MandiDevil.png|Mandi - 38/40 100-pxMadisonDevele.png|Madison - 23/40 Russel Devil.png|Russel - 4/40 Vickydevil.jpg|Vicky - 31/40 ClaraDevil.png|Clara - 36/40 thedevilinme.png|Ania - 35/40 Amy Devil.png|Amy - 17/40 5th Episode *Challange :Your contestant must look like an Angel. *Winner : Team Heroes *Loser : Team Villains *Eliminated: Tiffani and Madison Mary_angel.png|Maryvette - 35/40 AmyAngel.png|Amy - 35/40 Vickyangel.jpg|Vicky - 22/40 MandiAngel.png|Mandi - 40/40 ClaraAngel.png|Clara - 39/40 nie chciało mi się XD.png|Ania - 34/40 183px-193px-Leanne bfsfsdy cavi74.png|AFTER TIME Voting *Leanne : Tiffani *Ania : Madison *Madison : Tiffani *Clara ; Madison 6th Episode *Challange: The Girls must create her own dress.(Mike must create suit). *Winner : Team Villains *Loser : Team Heroes *Bottom 2: Vicky *Voted off : Mike MoniqueBallDress.png|Monique - 36/40 Serena pose.png|Serena - 40/40 Dress Pretty.png|Maryvette - 37/40 Amy Dress.png|Amy - 25/40 Dress vicky.jpg|Vicky - 19/40 230px-H777 (2).png|Leanne - 20/40 MandiDress.png|Mandi - 40/40 Dress alexia.png|Alexia - 37/40 Clara Dress.png|Clara -37/40 Ann-1step.png|Ania - 38/40 Voting *Samantha : Mike *Monique : Mike *Vicky : Mike *Amy : Vicky *Mike : Vicky *Maryvette : Vicky *Mandi : Mike 7th Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like a Vampire XD *Winner: Serena *Loser: Mandi,Alexia,Vicky,Amy,Monique,Clara,Ania *Bottom 2: Serena *Eliminated: Samantha and Maryvette Mandivampire.png|Mandi - 37/40 Alexia Vampire Costume.png|Alexia - 32/40 Vampire.jpg|Vicky - 22/40 Amy Vampire.png|Amy - 31/40 ΜoniqueVampire.png|Monique - 27/40 183px-193px-Leanne by cavi74 (2).png|Leanne - 20/40 ClaraVampaire.png|Clara - 37/40 bumbumczakaczakaXD.png|Ania - 36/40 Serena vampire .png|Serena - 38/40 8th Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like a stewardess or a pilot of airplane.(You can choose) *Winner : Serena and Monique *Loser : Ania, Clara, Mandi, Alexia *Bottom 2 :Amy *Voted off: Leanne *Eliminated: Vicky Serena stewardess .png|Serena - 40/40 183px-193px-Leanne piolit.png|Leanne - 25/40 Jkk.jpg|Vicky - 23/40 Courtney a pilot by gwenfan120-d3hutn8.png|Monique - 40/40 Alexia Stewardeza.png|Alexia - 38/40 Mandia.png|Mandi - 39/40 ClaraStevardess.png|Clara - 36/40 airlaines.png|Ania - 35/40 Amy Stewardess.png|Amy - 35/40 Voting *'Ania : Leanne' *'Clara : Leanne' *'Leanne : Amy' *'Mandi: Leanne' *'Alexia: Leanne' 9th Episode *Challange : Your contestant must wear Bride Dress *Winner: Monique *Loser: : Serena,Clara,Mandi *Bottom 2 : Ania *Voted off : Alexia *Eliminated:Amy MoniqueWeddingDress.png|Monique - 40/40 MandiWedding.png|Mandi - 39/40 ClaraBride.png|Clara - 37/40 Alexia Wedding.png|Alexia - 37/40 zzz.png|Ania - 37/40 Voting *'Ania : Alexia' *'Clara: Alexia' *'Mariah : Alexia' *'Alexia : Ania' *'Monique : Ania' '10th Episode' *Challange : You must desing your own cover of criminal book *Winner : Mandi *Loser : Monique *Bottom 2: Clara *Quit: Ania The Devil Wears Prada.jpg|Monique - 33/40 RozjechanyKotxD..png|Clara - 39/40 ffff.png|Ania - 30/40 MandimrmrsSmith.png|Mandi - 40/40 Voting (votes are delited): *'Ania : Clara' *'Mandi : Clara' *'Clara : Ania' '11th Episode' *Challange : You must look like detective. *Winner : Mandi *Loser : Serena *Bottom 2: Clara *Eliminated: Monique MandiDetective.png|Mandi - 40/40 Serenadetetive.png|Serena - 38/40 DetectivoClara.png|Clara - 37/40 12th Episode *Challange : You must do a photo where your contestant must hold suitcase with money.(On Playa Des Losers backround) *Winner : Serena *runner-up : Mandi *third place : Clara Serenawin.png|Serena ClaraTriumfatora.PNG|Clara MandiWins!♥.png|Mandi Kategoria:Total Drama Kategoria:Camp